


breaking bones. (an experiment in 2nd person)

by mm8



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Family, Gen, Injury, POV Second Person
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-04-04
Updated: 2017-04-04
Packaged: 2018-10-14 15:10:14
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 702
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10539000
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/mm8/pseuds/mm8
Summary: When you were twelve years old, you fell off your Firebolt during the Quidditch Cup Finals and broke your clavicle.





	

When you were twelve years old, you fell off your Firebolt during the Quidditch Cup Finals and broke your clavicle.

You don't remember much. You had the Quaffle and were zooming across the field dodging Smith from the Slytherin team so he wouldn't snatch the ball. Then someone smacked you from behind and you fell, and you fell, and you fell. You recalled stretching out your arm to brace yourself for the landing as stupid as it sounded and as logical as it seemed at the time.

After that everything was black.

You woke up in the hospital wing. You know where you were of the heavy smell of chocolate and the rough bedclothes that made your skin itch. You've been to the hospital wing so often you'd know it from anywhere. It's night judging from the dim lighting and the view of the starry sky outside the window. You're numb and your mind felt like it was swimming. There must have been some sort of heating spell that has been cast on top of your collarbone. The heat warms you but for a mysterious reason the bone hurts like hell. There's rush of feet and suddenly someone was holding your hand and hovering over your bed. 

"Teddy! Teddy are you alright?"

You try to focus on the figure who was talking. It sounded like your godfather. You could smell his heavy cologne; the scent that had always reminded you of comforting tight hugs. You saw the glint from his glasses being reflected off the dying flame of a candle. You could barely see his green eyes.

"H-- Harry?"

There was a heavy sigh of relief. "Yes, Teddy. It's me. It's me. Merlin, I am so happy that you're okay. Or least Hannah says you'll be fine. I owled your grandmother and told her it wasn't so bad and she didn't have to come here--"

"Harry?" You blinked slowly. Everything was still a bit fuzzy and it was so hard to _think_.

"Yes, Teddy it's me. It's your godfather. Do you remember what happened?"

You shook your head. Good God did your front ache. It was so hard to concentrate on anything else.

"Crabbe intentionally pushed you off your broom and you fell to the ground. Over 300 meters in the air. Madam Hooch barely managed to get to you in time. Your collarbone is broken," he let out a long exhale. "Hannah said it's fairly common for these things to happen to children. I'm just--"

"You're here?" you asked interrupting the explanation.

The man who claimed to be your godfather scoffed. "Of course I am! It's your first Quiddicth Cup Final! How could I miss it? I promised you when you were five that I'd go to any of your Finals and cheer you on. Remember? You probably don't since you were quite young. I had to cancel all of today's meetings but it was more than worth it. You were _fantastic_ out there, Teddy. You're a far better player than I was at your age."

"Harry?" You felt so sleepy as your eyes began to droop.

Your godfather ran a hand through your hair. "Go to sleep Teddy. I'll still be here when you wake up."

You shrugged and buried your head into the freezing pillow. 

Maybe you made it all up. You were tired and under heavy healing potions after all. But the thought of your godfather taking a break from his busy life and seeing your Quidditch match was one of the most wonderful feelings you've ever had in your entire life. You smiled before letting sleep take over once more.

You dreamed that you were flying on a great oak tree; Harry was right beside you and the both of you travel around the world. You're wearing your house colors and Harry was wearing Hufflepuff canary yellow and black too. You were laughing over some ridiculous pun your godfather had told. He had such a big smile on his face. Harry reached out a hand and said how much he loved you. You smiled back, grasped his hand and squeezed. You suck at expressing your feelings, but you are pretty sure that Harry knew how you felt.

**Author's Note:**

> Kudos are amazing and I will never stop asking for them, but getting comments, actual feedback from readers, means so much. Taking five seconds out of your time can really make my day. Seriously though, whenever I get an email that I have received kudos or comments on my work, it instantly brings a smile to my face.
> 
> Follow me: [dreamwidth](http://mahmfic.dreamwidth.org/), [instagram](https://www.instagram.com/homeisbehindthe/), [livejournal](http://mahmfic.livejournal.com/profile/), [pinterest](https://www.pinterest.com/curseofpeladon/), [tumblr](http://mm8fic.tumblr.com/), and [twitter](https://twitter.com/MahmficMm8?lang=en)


End file.
